This invention relates to a method for transferring parison preforms to a molding station.
Blow molding hollow articles such as bottles and the like from reheated parison preforms so as to take advantage of the strengthening effect of molecular orientation is known in the art. Exemplary of such art is Wiley et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,005. Inherent in such a molding technique is the necessity for transferring parisons from a heating means to a molding station. In laboratory or development scale equipment this can easily be accomplished by hand or by simple mechanical means. However, for such a technique to be successful on a commercial scale, it is necessary to transfer the parison quickly and precisely to the molding station. This brings about the dual requirement of the transfer device aligning the parison properly in the event it is out of alignment in the heating means employed and in any event holding the parison securely as it is transferred so that it will not wobble, thus allowing it to be placed precisely into alignment with a neck forming means.